1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated sweeping systems and more particularly to sweeping mechanisms conformed for use on escalators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The movement of people in large, public installations often entails mechanized conveyance such as elevators, moving walkways and escalators. Of these the escalator is now particularly favored for its inherent user convenience and control simplicity. As a consequence public structures like shopping centers, theaters, transportation centers and the like often include one or more escalators for conveying pedestrian traffic between levels.
Characteristically, an escalator includes a continuous loop of stairs mechanically advanced while presenting one segment for the pedestrian traffic. As result both the receiving and off loading ends of the exposed loop segment require convenient merging with the adjacent stationary portions of the structure. The preferred mechanism for accommodating this transition from a stationary platform to the moving surface entails a set of parallel depressions or grooves in the surface of each stair which fit between a set of fingers at each stationary end. Thus, at the receiving end the stairs emerge sequentially from underneath the finger structure to pick up the user. Similarly on the off-loading end the stairs submerge under the interspaced fingers.
The spacing and depth of the grooves on each stair consequently are dictated by the material strength and the pedestrian footwear, and the grooves therefore are relatively closely spaced and of substantial depth. In this form the grooves become effective traps for dirt and debris which is particularly acute during periods of extreme use.
As result cleaning techniques of minimal use disruption have been sought in the past and it is one such technique that is disclosed herein.